dwn009fandomcom-20200214-history
Modular Game Engine/Elements and Status Effects
Elements and Status Effects. Basics Default value changes for elements and status effects: (Details below are need testing and may not be the same in the final version) Note that when attacking/defending those apply to other stats like physical/magical Attack/Defense, so when mentioning somewhere here and in other pages that a character with defense 7 is immune or similar to an element, the character actually got a defense of 700 to the element. All elemental stats are 0 by default, being increased or decreased by the maker for specific characters and items. By default absorption will only be active if the value is 200% higher than the base value of the element/status effect resistance. If one isn't specified, by default absroption will be off, but if the maker wishes it to be on for all character, unspecified values will be equal the sum of the character's physical/magical defense, ignoring equipments as a character of def 7 with an armor of def 9000 would absorb everything, except for items with that purpose, with the value being added to the character (i.e. Kid Icarus with regain HP). If the element doesn't give damage (0%), This is done so there is no character (including secret overpowered bosses with no weakness) and attack in the game that is completely invincible or lethal, unless specified that it truly is like that, i.e. Mega Man spikes and "'X' only takes damage from element 'Z', taking 0 damage from other elements". If buffs and debuffs work on the target, it will no longer be immune to the element or its deadly attack will only cause damage. It can also be used to give an weakness or immunity to the target, like doused characters taking more damage from electricity and insulated characters taking little to no damage from electricity. If both rubber (elec dmg-100%) and water (elec dmg+100%) are present, they nullify each other. Elements *Solid - Can't pass by other solids, unless specified to be able to do so. *Liquid - Mainly Water, but also Oil / Acid / ... Fluid mechanics that work in both 2D and 3D... Well, for 2D, just add an invisible barrier to the water not fall out of the boundaries and be visible to the player. Gravity and Temperature can also be used to make Fantasy settings like waterfalls going up and a city in the skies where water constantly falls, but either the heat under the island causes it to become vapor (actually disappearing in the programming so it doesn't get taxing to the memory) at a set point, with only a few drops reaching the ground below, or it has a gravitational field that pulls the water back, working like a "gravity pump". *Gas - Smoke / Steam / Vapor / ... *Energy (Plasma / Electricity / Solar / Thermal / Nuclear / ...) *Physical *Magical *Spiritual (Ki / Chakra / Yoga / ...) *Technological (machinery, cyberspace, ...) *Chemical - Substances that don't fit with other groups, like Oil / Poison / Acid / ...) *Nonmetal - Subtypes not included by default, but a maker can create them. *Metalloid *Metal - While they are not included by default, has support for subtypes so one can add Alkali Metal / Alkaline Earth Metal / Lanthanide / Actinide / Transition Metal / Post-Transition Metal. *Magnetism - While they are not included by default, has support for subtypes. Only Paramagnetism is included with the default settings. *Gravity - Part of the basic gameplay mechanics, this can be used to modify gravity in a number of ways. *Sound *Body *Mind **Emotion (Love / Hate / ...) *Time *Space *Void / Aether / Chaos *Life/Vitality (Recovery, Protection, ...) *Death (Instant Kill, Necromancy, ...) *Other/Unclassified *Melee *Cut *Pierce *Explosion *Heat - Weak to Cold. *Fire - Weak to Water. *Lava/Magma *Humidity *Water - Weak to Elec. *Cold - Weak to Heat. *Ice - Weak to Heat and Fire, changing to Water. *Snow - Weak to Heat and Fire, changing to Water. *Earth (Soil/Dust/Sand/Silt/Clay/Mud/...) **Granule / Gravel **Stone (Pebble of bigger) *Wind *Electricity (Elec for short) - Weak against Earth. *Light/Bright - Strong against Dark. *Holy/Saint/Sacred - Strong against Evil. *Dark/Darkness/Shadow - Weak against Light. *Evil/Corrupt/Sinful - Strong against Holy. *Nature (Wood/Plant/...) - Weak to Fire. Status Effects Good or bad Status Effects inflicted by abilities or items. Some can also have them always active, like a Fire Sword having the "Add Fire Element" effect. *Gradual HP/MP Loss **Bleeding **Poison **Virus **Burning (Heat and Fire element) **Melting (Lava or Acid element, the most severe sub-type) **Leak (for machines) *Ill - Reduces amount of HP recovered. *Condemned/Doomed - The character's HP becomes 0 after a set time. *KO - HP = 0. *Gradual HP/MP Recovery **Regeneration (i.e. Wolverine, Cell, Majin Boo, ...) *Status Down (Attack Down, Defense Down, Speed Down, ...) **Decay **Rusted (metal only) **Dull **... *Status Up **Sharpen (Cut attack up) **... *Elemental Resistance Down *Elemental Resistance Up *Elemental Immunity *Add Element (adds an element to one ability) *Element Power Up (Physical Power Up, Magical Power Up, Fire Power Up, Wind Power Up, ...) *Status Effect Resistance Down *Status Effect Resistance Up *Status Effect Immunity *Add Status Effect (adds an effect to one ability) *Mobility Change **Stop **Speed Down / Slow **Speed Up / Haste **Paralysis / Stun (electricity) **Frozen (cold) *Walk on Water *Float / Levitate *Transformation **Elemental Transformation - Can be good or bad, depending of the maker, i.e. petrify turns into stone (stopped) and Colossus from X-Men can turn into metal (can move and becomes stronger, but slower). **Character Type Transformation (i.e. becoming a zombie = Undead, becoming a toad = amphibian, ...) *Mute - Can use abilities that require the mouth, like casting magic spells. Bad for sound based characters like mandragoras and banshees. *Blind - Reduces player's visibility. *Deaf - Reduces Sound Effects, making it a problem to hear incoming dangers. On the plus side, is unaffected by most Sound based abilities, except for sounds attacks like sonic booms. *Sleep - Take a rest. *Confused - Control buttons are shuffled for a while, and Friendly Fire is also temporarily on if it is off. May also press random buttons on its own. **Charmed *Berserk - The character goes out of control. *Ability Lock - One or more of the control buttons can't be used. Example: Berkana in Mega Man Xtreme 2. **Immobilized (movement) **Disabled (actions) **Sealed (movement and actions) **Amnesia (special moves) *Double / Clone - Creates a duplicate of the character to act as an assist. **Double Action - Can use a specified action twice for the MP cost of one. *Transparent - The character is transparent, being harder to be seen. **Camouflage - Gameplay-wise it is like transparency, but only works when the character is near a specific type of terrain. **Invisible - The character is completely invisible. By default it doesn't affect abilities so the character's position can be known when attacking. *Invincible - Grants immunity to all attacks for a very short period of time. **Flashing Invulnerability - Temporary immunity a character gets when hit, not taking damage while "blinking". Like Mega Man Legends, it doesn't work when taking weak hits, only after taking strong hits, being hit multiple times, or after taking a set amount of damage, avoiding "infinite combos". *Control - The character controls other non playable character, like a ghost possession and Mario in Super Mario Odyssey. **Drive - The character enters and controls a vehicle. **Timed Control - The character can control any type of character, but for a very limited time (up to 5 seconds). **Full Control - The character can control any type of character. Not allowed in the default game's multiplayer. *Cursed - Effect is decided by the maker. *Custom # - Effect is decided by the maker. Has 5 custom slots by default, but more can be added. Category:Modular Game Engine